


I'm Chasing Pussy

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [48]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Threesome, bucky and steve are amused, darcy is flustered, ferraro the cat, just letting ya'll know that now, mulan quoting, prompt, the title is never said in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's cat got loose again</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Chasing Pussy

**Author's Note:**

> Catladykaty asked: "my stupid cat sneaked out on the balcony and into your open window and he has this habit of destroying furniture and pissing everywhere so i followed him inside and you came home earlier than i expected and found me in the middle of your living room but i swear i’m not a burglar ok" darcy/steve/bucky please? =)

Darcy grimaced as she noticed after an hour and a half that her dumb cat was gone from her rooms again. 

“You would think a fucking cat wouldn’t want to escape onto the balcony of a 70 story building, wouldn’t you?” she muttered to herself as she climbed out onto the balcony and prayed to Thor that he would catch her when she fell.

He would, he always would. 

Looking around, Darcy groaned when she saw that the damn cat wasn’t there either, he must have gone to the next floor. 

“That’s the last fucking time Clint Fucking Barton helps me pick out a goddamn pet” Darcy grumbled as she climbed up the ladder to the next floor and crawled (fell) through the window into the room. 

She didn’t know whose floor she was on, she had only been living in Stark Tower for like, a month. 

She really hoped this floor was Clint and Nat and Phil, otherwise it would be really embarrassing. 

“Come here you little shit” she hissed as she tried to casually see if the cat had left disaster in his wake. 

While the cat had been a good friend for her, to keep her company when Jane and Thor were gone - but he was a goddamn disaster.

He pissed on everything, left tear makes on everything else, and didn’t give one fuck about it.

Finally spotting the brat, Darcy rushed over and picked the demon up.

“This is the last time I leave the window open!”

“I think we should be saying the same thing Buck”

“Agreed”

Freezing, Darcy tried to think of a coherent excuse for why she was invading _Captain America and the Winter Soldier’s sanctum_

Gulping, Darcy turned around and looked into the eyes of two very amused super soldiers. 

“Uh.... I can explain?”

Bucky Barnes raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, “Oh this I would just _love_ to hear”

About to shit her pants, Darcy opened her mouth to babble something incoherent, when she was saved by Steve Rogers obnoxious sounding snort.

“You know exactly what is happening Buck, stop being an asshole”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “You always have to ruin the fun Stevie, don’t you?”

Darcy looked between both men ( _stacked men with very sexy muscles)_ confused, “Uh.....?”

Steve smiled, “Don’t worry. Clint explained about Ferraro the cat. He’s been up here a couple of times.”

Darcy just stood there in shock as her goddamn cat jumped out of her arms and wound his body around Bucky Barnes’s luxuriously muscles calves.

“Awww, you want more organic cat food pretty thing? Is that what you want?” Bucky cooed down at the cat as the damn thing purred loudly. 

_What. the. fuck. is. my. life._ Darcy thought watching the scene unfold. _No wonder the goddamn brat looked so fat all the time - he was getting extra food!!_

“So.... I guess we’ve never properly introduced?”

Darcy shot her gaze from Bucky’s legs to Steve’s face. “Uh... no.... no. I’m uh, Darcy? I’m Jane’s intern”

Steve smiled, “Nice to finally meet you. I’m Steve and that’s Bucky of course.”

Darcy nodded, “Of course”

Steve grinned, “Since your cat isn’t going to be moving anywhere anytime soon, would you like to stay for dinner?”

Bucky (who had magically found his way to the kitchen with Ferraro without Darcy noticed) called out, “Would you like to stay forever?”

_Disney quotes. Be still my beating heart.  
_

“Dinner would be great,” Darcy said with a grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))
> 
> A/N: I AM DOING A CHALLENGE. FROM MIDNIGHT TONIGHT TO MIDNIGHT TOMORROW I WILL BE TRAVELING/SETTLING IN TO MY NEW HOME. SEND ME PROMPTS TO MY ASKBOX AND I WILL ANSWER THEM ALL (TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY) BY 11:59 TOMORROW NIGHT.


End file.
